The present invention relates generally to operations performed and equipment utilized in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described herein, more particularly provides a well tool which is operational after being expanded in a well.
It is well known in the art of well drilling and completion to expand various well tools in cased or uncased wellbores. For example, a well screen may be conveyed into a wellbore as part of a casing, liner or tubing string, and then the screen may be expanded so that it provides support to the wellbore. A packer may be expanded so that it sealingly engages the wellbore.
However, some well tools include moving parts which must displace relative to one another in order for the well tool to operate. For example, valves used in wells typically include a sleeve or other type of closure member which must displace relative to a housing in order to open or close a port or other type of flow passage. Because the expansion process generally includes substantial deformation of the various components making up a well tool, as of yet there has been no satisfactory method developed for displacing one component relative to another after expansion of the well tool.
Therefore, it may be seen that it would be very desirable to provide such a method, so that a well tool may be operated after it is expanded in a well. It would be particularly advantageous if, even though the components are in direct contact with each other during the expansion process, some clearance is provided between the components after expansion, so that one may be readily displaced relative to the other. Such a method would permit, for example, operation of a valve or setting of a packer after being expanded in a well.